The present invention relates generally to various undergarments and other clothing for patients who have undergone mastectomies to assist in the recovery process. In particular, the present invention relates to multi-purpose undergarments and related products for post-operative recovery of mastectomy procedures to provide versatility and comfort with functionality for the necessary tubing and drainage required for these patients.
Following a mastectomy procedure, the patient may experience pain, discomfort, limited mobility, and self-consciousness. The patient may further require prolonged self care of the surgical site to prevent infection and promote proper healing.
Currently available technologies include brassieres and camisoles which provide compression to reduce and/or prevent swelling at the surgical site. These technologies further include slits or holes though which drainage tubes are passed to assist in draining fluids from the surgical site. The drainage tubes are attached to drainage bulbs or bags which are positioned external to the brassiere or camisole and which collect the fluids for subsequent disposal. These bulbs are commonly pinned to the exterior of the brassiere or camisole and may come loose and pull on the skin or incision site of the drainage tube as the bulbs fill with fluid. Further, these bulbs and drainage tubes are unsightly and may further contribute to the patient's feelings of self-consciousness, depression, and/or post-traumatic stress.
Currently available technologies require that the patient move or position their body into uncomfortable positions to place and remove the brassiere onto their body. Currently available technologies further lack sufficient adjustability whereby the brassiere or camisole is capable of being adjusted to accommodate the physical requirements of the patient.
Thus, while options exist for assisting a patient in post-surgical recovery from a mastectomy procedure, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with newer enhancements and techniques.